Castelo de Ilusões
by ArtisLasair
Summary: "Dois shinobis de cabelos e olhos ônix. Uma kunoichi de cabelos róseos. Três vidas e um drama de sonhos que se tornaram pesadelos, jogos de aparências e corações partidos. SasukexSakuraxSai oneshot Desafio FEELINGS Mundo dos Fics – tema: SOLIDÃO"


_**DISCLAIMER **_- _Infelizmente, Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, pois se dependesse de mim a Sakura deixaria o emo do Sasuke para lá e ficaria com o Sai._

"_Dois shinobis de cabelos e olhos ônix. Uma kunoichi de cabelos róseos. Três vidas e um drama de sonhos que se tornaram pesadelos, jogos de aparências e corações partidos. Sasuke x Sakura x Sai [oneshot Desfio FEELINGS Mundo dos Fics – tema: __SOLIDÃO__"_

_CASTELO DE ILUSÕES_

A luz da lua cheia entra pela ampla janela e ilumina a face pálida de uma jovem de cabelos róseos adormecida. As longas madeixas rosadas caem em suaves cascatas pelos ombros e pelo colo da jovem, emoldurando o rosto do anjo adormecido entre os alvos lençóis de algodão.

Ao lado da cama, se encontra um rapaz de olhos e cabelos negros que fita a figura adormecida com ternura por um longo tempo, como se quisesse guardar na memória aquela bela imagem, para só então começar a pintar na tela à sua frente a figura de sua musa inspiradora.

O pincel desliza com maestria pela tela branca, retratando tão fielmente a imagem de Sakura, que conforme as cores são adicionadas à pintura, mais se tem a impressão que a figura poderia ganhar vida a qualquer momento, saindo da tela para o mundo real.

O ex-root sabia que Sakura estava acostumada aos luxos da mansão Uchiha, mas aparentemente a kunoichi não sentia falta do lugar que deveria ter se tornado seu lar desde que havia se tornado _**esposa**_ do ex-missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke.

Isso porque, há muito tempo atrás, a própria Sakura havia lhe ensinado que um lar deveria ser um lugar aconchegante e repleto de amor, e a mansão Uchiha, embora fosse imponente e luxuosa, era um lugar sombrio e triste.

Nunca fora segredo para ninguém que o Uchiha odiava Sai, a princípio por tê-lo substituído no lendário time sete de Konoha e mais tarde por perceber o quão próximo o Anbu dos Roots havia se tornado de Haruno Sakura e de Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke nunca havia perdido uma única oportunidade de lembrar a Sai que ele havia sido escolhido para substituí-lo e que uma vez que já havia retornado sua presença era desnecessária.

Sai franziu o cenho ao recordar-se do dia que Sakura havia vindo até seu apartamento para contar-lhe sobre o casamento: os olhos verdes escondiam uma tristeza que ela tentava não transparecer enquanto fingia sentir-se animada sobre o pedido do Uchiha e mostrava o anel de noivado na mão esquerda.

Ao colorir os lábios da jovem na pintura, recordou-se de como ela os mordia nervosamente naquela ocasião – indicando que estava inquieta com algo e que não sabia por onde começar - fazendo-o interromper o falatório interminável com uma frase curta e seca:

"_**-Esta é uma **__**despedida**__**, não é?"**_

Os olhos cor de jade nublaram com lágrimas enquanto ela assentia com a cabeça: Sasuke não queria que sua futura esposa continuasse a desfilar em Konoha acompanhada de seu inconveniente clone.

Engraçado que para que ela alcançasse o sonho de sua adolescência teria que abrir mão de alguém que havia se tornado tão importante em sua vida. Talvez de alguma forma Sai também sentisse o mesmo, porque ele não a afastou quando Sakura abraçou-o e começou a soluçar em seu peito.

"_**-Vai ficar tudo bem, Feiosa**_",

Sai respondera com um de seus antigos sorrisos falsos estampados no rosto, mas com um tom amargo.

"_**-Você vai se casar, não é? Isso deveria deixá-la feliz e não fazê-la chorar."**_

Quanto tempo eles haviam ficado ali, abraçados até que o soluçar da kunoichi cessasse e ela adormecesse de cansaço e tristeza? Sakura ouvia Sai dizer que tudo ficaria bem e se agarrava a estas palavras com todas suas forças, ainda que soubesse que isso era uma grande _**mentira**_

Talvez, porque no fundo ela já soubesse que estivesse cometendo um erro, mas mesmo assim optara por ignorar sua inner, que gritava que não era justo deixar Sai sozinho novamente para ficar com Sasuke.

Não era justo com ela ter que escolher entre o homem a quem ela tinha jurado amar por toda uma vida e seu melhor amigo, mas era ainda mais injusto da parte dela buscar o consentimento daquele que iria ser abandonado.

Os orbes ônix de Sai focaram-se novamente na figura adormecida de Sakura, refletindo sobre como eles haviam deixado a coisa chegar àquele ponto. Por mais que ele sentisse que algo havia _**quebrado**_ dentro dele quando ouvira que não poderia mais ter Sakura ao seu lado, o Anbu havia se refreado de tomar qualquer atitude por acreditar que isso era o que ela queria e que ele não tinha direito de interferir nessa escolha.

Mesmo que isso o jogasse de volta ao seu mundo solitário e monocromático, o artista aceitara que seria assim que as coisas deveriam ser, mas nunca havia entendido por que, alguns meses depois, Sakura o havia acusado de não ter lutado por ela.

Suspiro.

Talvez porque a solidão tivesse uma constante em sua vida, Sai não temesse ficar sozinho novamente - mas logo no primeiro dia sem sua amiga, o rapaz sentiu falta das confidências, das brincadeiras e principalmente dos doces sorrisos da feiosa kunoichi que lhe ensinara o que eram emoções e amizades verdadeiras.

O que Sai não sabia, entretanto, é que ela se sentia como ele – até 6 meses atrás, na primeira missão que tiveram juntos depois do casamento dela com o traidor. Os olhos esmeraldas não tinham o mesmo brilho vívido que embalava os sonhos do artista e no rosto de sua musa inspiradora não havia mais os sinceros e cativantes sorrisos.

Os sorrisos que surgiam no belo rosto de Sakura eram como os dele: falsos e vazios.

Eles não haviam trocado mais que duas palavras durante toda a missão, até que por um capricho do destino, Sakura e Sai acabaram se separando do grupo durante uma emboscada e acabaram feridos e sozinhos enquanto se escondiam do inimigo.

O artista-nin somente acordara numa caverna à beira de um rio, sentindo o calor das chamas de uma fogueira improvisada, tendo por última lembrança ter se colocado de escudo à frente de Sakura contra uma boa quantidade de agulhas envenenadas. Antes que pudesse organizar seus pensamentos, um barulho à entrada da caverna lhe chamou a atenção: Sakura deixara cair no chão a lenha que trouxera para alimentar o fogo e alguns peixes, com os olhos esmeraldas transbordando de lágrimas por vê-lo despertar.

Há quanto tempo ela estivera ali cuidando dele?

"_**-Eu tive tanto medo de te perder de novo, Sai."**_

O termo "de novo" deixou o rapaz confuso, até entender que a primeira vez que ela o havia perdido havia sido há 6 meses atrás.

Os olhos ônix se arregalaram ao ouvir as palavras que estivera esperando por tanto tempo.

"_**-Eu senti tanto sua falta."**_

Frases ditas entre soluços, sofridas.

"_**-Não me deixe sozinha nunca mais, por favor."**_

O toque das mãos delicadas com receio de quebrá-lo como seu toque pudesse fazê-lo desaparecer como uma ilusão.

"_**-Porque eu te amo."**_

Um beijo que selara o início de um relacionamento impossível.

E fora assim que começara entre eles, um labirinto de emoções e culpas do qual não parecia haver uma saída. Ambos sabiam que aquilo era errado - mas por quê eles se sentiam tão bem quando estavam juntos?

O rapaz caminhou até o _**espelho**_ inteiriço localizado ao lado da cômoda, analisando a sua própria imagem refletida. Assim, à penumbra, ficava ainda mais fácil confundi-lo com o Uchiha, principalmente por conta do olhar intenso dos penetrantes olhos negros.

Sai nunca poderia dar à sua feiosa kunoichi todo o luxo que Uchiha Sasuke proporcionava a ela, assim como o ex-traidor nunca conseguiria fazê-la se sentir amada como ele fazia.

E por uma questão de orgulho, Sasuke nunca abriria mão de seu casamento falido, ignorando os pedidos de divórcio de sua esposa infeliz, e lembrando-a todos os dias de suas promessas desde que eram estudantes da academia ninja apenas para abandoná-la sozinha no bairro Uchiha em seguida por conta das longas missões Anbu.

E durante essas missões, Sakura enfrentava sozinha os fantasmas de seus erros e acertos, e acabava sempre cedendo à tentação de encontrá-lo e assim aliviar o vazio que latejava em seu peito. Seu sonho de casar-se com o sobrevivente dos Uchiha havia se transformado em um triste pesadelo do qual ela parecia não acordar nunca.

Ao retornar ao seu leito, o rapaz repousou uma das mãos no ventre de sua amante adormecida, onde ainda não era possível notar a nova vida que ali se desenvolvia. Um novo grilhão que prenderia definitivamente Sakura à família Uchiha, como uma princesa aprisionada na torre mais alta de um castelo que estendia as mãos delicadas em direção ao artista que, impossibilitado de libertá-la de seu cárcere, a confortava em seus braços compartilhando o sofrimento de estarem tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão inacessível.

Neste momento, era impossível não pensar de como seria essa criança: teria ela os olhos da mãe? Ou os olhos escuros? Qual seria a cor de seu cabelo?

Será que um dia esta criança despertaria o sharingan?

Mesmo que esta criança nunca despertasse o sharingan, o Uchiha nunca poderia ter absoluta certeza se ela seria o fruto da traição da esposa ou não, da mesma forma que ele nunca teria certeza que a criança seria dele também.

Uma criança que nunca seria amada pelo Uchiha e que nunca seria permitido a Sai amar.

Beijando a testa de sua amante, Sai decidiu deitar-se e descansar também, remoendo em seu peito a culpa de poder ser o responsável por trazer mais um ser solitário ao mundo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Uma fic angst escrita em dois dias o.o!_

_Minha paixão por Sai x Sakura inspira minhas musas! Elas até se empolgaram e me permitiram escrever um angst romântico de novo ( devem ter sido os chutes que elas levaram da ultima vez xd )._

_Esta é a minha primeira fanfic para o desafio de aniversário do fórum Mundo dos Fics, intitulado Desafio Feelings. Meu tema escolhido foi SOLIDÃO, sendo obrigatório utilizar as seguintes palavras chaves: ESPOSA, QUEBRADO, ESPELHO, MENTIRA e DESPEDIDA._

_Missão cumprida e agradecimentos aos meus leitores e à dona da Foice Naru-l pelos betas e puxões de orelha xd._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
